Life Couldn't Be More Complicated
by Reanne Blanc
Summary: There are six members of Torchwood Six: Paris. Reanne, Ben, Cassandra, Mathieu, Sarah-Louise & Piers. There is also Sgt Thompson, but he's not quite a member. But...what happens when one of them meets a certain Captain? Chaos is sure to come.
1. Ben vs Paperwork

"Only I don't think you are actually supposed to eat the pips," Sarah-Louise said, sitting opposite Ben, who was currently eating a weird sort of alien fruit they had discovered and found to be ediable.

"Me neither. They taste horrible!" Ben exclaimed in his thick German accent., spitting the pips into the bin. He gave her a disgusted look. "Tastes like…soap and toothpaste mixed together and that tastes horrible."

"And how do you know?" she asked, giving him a quizzical look.

"Well…" Ben began, taking a bite out of the round, purple fruit in his hand. Purple juice ran down his hand and onto the stack of paper in front of him. He gave Sarah-Louise a worried look. "Shoot, Jean-Claude is going to murder me!"

"Why?" Reanne asked, looking over his shoulder and down at his paper. She laughed quietly, rolling her eyes at Sarah-Louise. "Oh, someone wasn't very careful with his work!"

"I can just, wipe it off, I'm sure!" Ben said hurriedly, grabbing a paper towel and patting the paper, hoping that the purple would just come off of the stark white paper. He lifted up the paper and cursed under his breath in German. Now the white page was completely purple.

"Oh, you are so dead, Ben!" Sarah-Louise said, watching him pick up the piece of paper and look at it with horror. "So dead. That's meant to be white!"

"I do realise that! I am not thick!" Ben muttered, hearing a cough from Reanne. He turned around and glared at her. She stuck her tongue out at him, sitting up on the table, her legs dangling back and forth.

"I'll copy it!" Ben said, standing up quickly and walking over to the photocopying machine. He placed the purple page into the scanner and waited impatiently as it started photocopying. He watched the paper come out of the end and picked it up, frowning.

"What does it look like then?" Reanne asked, not able to see the page from where she was. "Let's see!"

Ben turned around, holding up the page. Sarah-Louise and Reanne burst out into laughter as they looked at the page. On the front was a big dark circle, covering all the text on the page. Ben frowned even more, folding his arms.

"It's not funny! I'm screwed!" Ben exclaimed, waving the paper back and forth, then feeling it being taken out of his grip. The girls suddenly went silent and Ben turned around worriedly, coming face to face with one Sergeant L.S. Thompson. "Uh, Sarge!" Ben said, saluting the man.

"I see you've made a mess of your paperwork again, Jäger," Sarge said lightly, looking at the boy with a disapproving look. Ben bit his lip, lowering his gaze to the floor. "Hmm…That's what I thought. Mademoiselle Blanc, if you have any more buttons undone on that shirt, you may as well not wear one!" Reanne gave him a guilty look and did up the buttons on her shirt. Sarge's gaze fell on Sarah-Louise, who gave him a smile. "And for once, you are not doing something wrong. I am impressed, Sarah-Louise."

Sarah-Louise gave a satisfied smirk to both Ben and Reanne, who just looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Sarge walked around the table to the other side, looking out of a window down onto a platform, covered with six different desks. Each desk was arranged differently due to the person occupying it. At the moment there was no one down on the platform, due to it only being 7am in the morning. The other's tended to get in at 7.30am, and Piers tended to turn up at anytime he deemed necessary to turn up at.

Sarge turned around to look at the three young adults. He watched them quietly for a bit. Reanne and Ben were sat close, whispering between each other, while Sarah-Louise began writing on a piece of paper. They were so young and had yet to have their spirits broken. Sarge just wished he still had his own spirit. Now, all he did was work, no enthusiasm like these ones. Even Piers had some spirit left. He enjoyed his job.

"Well, can you get me when Monsieur Boulanger arrives?" Sarge asked Sarah-Louise, who nodded enthusiastically at him. He nodded once and walked out of the room, his boots echoing on the metal floor. They heard the door close with a soft thud and Reanne and Ben glared at Sarah-Louise.

"What?" Sarah-Louise asked, looking generally confused as they gave each other a disbelieving look. "What?"

"You. You're such a… such a…." Reanne began, not able to find the right word in English. "You are a ….Ben, what is she? I can't find the word!"

"A teacher's pet, except Sarge is the teacher," Ben filled in for her, receiving a nod from Reanne. "You're a suck up, S-L. Such a suck up, it's unbelievable."

"I am not!" Sarah-Louise exclaimed, standing up and walking out of the room. "I am not!" She pushed open the door, it slamming behind her. Reanne burst into giggles, followed not far behind by Ben.

"She is so sensitive about it!" Ben said, leaning back on his chair and putting his feet up on the table, clad in black trainers, striped with white lines. "But it's so true. She'd do anything to get in his good books."

"I know, and I agree, Ben," Reanne said, undoing some of the buttons on her shirt again. She felt Ben's eyes watching her and looked over at him, seeing him grin at her. "What?"

"I'm enjoying the show. Are you going to undo all the buttons then? Because I paid good money for this," Ben joked, laughing quietly as she stuck her tongue out at him. "Come on, I'll give you an extra five."

Reanne held out her hand and Ben rolled his eyes, putting his hand in his pocket and giving her the note. She took the note, folded it up and put it in her bra, winking at Ben. Ben just rolled his eyes at her, still smiling.

"Well, I suppose I can…" Reanne said slowly, a small smile creeping on her face as she began to undo the next button very slowly. Ben just grinned at her, leaning back further on his chair. Reanne undid the next button, winking seductively at Ben.

"Well, that sure wasn't worth the money," Ben muttered, sighing and shaking his head in mock disappointment. Reanne grabbed hold of his T-Shirt, pulling him close to her face, the smile wiped off her face.

"Or maybe, you should pay me some more so that I can show you more, Sir," Reanne whispered, her face barely inches away from his. Ben took in a sharp breath, slightly self-conscious about her being that close.

She let go and sat back up straightly, undoing the next button on her shirt, when the door banged open, causing her to jump and Ben to fall backwards off of his chair. Reanne burst out laughing as Ben pulled himself up out of the chair and looked at the figure in the door.

"So…I see there's some sort of strip tease going on in here," Piers murmured, glancing at Reanne's fully open top. She blushed, doing up the buttons hurriedly so she wasn't showing so much. Piers just smirked at her, picking up Ben's dyed paperwork and sighing. "Why am I not surprised!"

"It was an accident?" Ben said, more as a question than an actual answer. Piers just stared at him until he looked down at the floor. "Sorry Sir. Won't do it again Sir. Promise Sir. Honest Sir."

"You say Sir one more time and I'll actually chuck a stapler at your head," Reanne muttered, glaring at Ben. He glared back at her and she stuck her tongue out at him. "I will, you mark my words!"

"Shut up, the pair of you," Piers said loudly, causing them to stop glaring and look at him. "Right, now I've got your attention, I've had to call a meeting. For the whole of Torchwood. Not just ours, all six Torchwood's. Apart from, I haven't quite told Torchwood Cardiff yet, who seem to think we don't exist."

"Oh, what a surprise, Torchwood Cardiff. They are a bunch of retards," Ben said, receiving a shove from Reanne. "What? They are, you know that as well as I do! They hardly know anything about anything! And they think they are the best at everything!"

"Ok, someone has some issues," Cassandra muttered from behind them, sitting down on a chair with her legs crossed.

"What's the meeting for?" Mathieu asked, sitting next to Cassandra, his hand resting very closely to hers, but not touching.

"Well, it's about the Transbreeders. You know?" Piers asked, and the group nodded.

"Oh, those ones!" Sarah-Louise said, pulling Reanne roughly off of the table and into a chair. She sat down then next to Mathieu, listening to Piers.

Reanne glared at her, then started drawing on the paper in front of her. "Yeah, we know them, but they haven't been trouble before."

"They have just become one though and we need all the Torchwood teams to help us out," Sarge said, taking a seat next to Ben. "That's why I'm calling Torchwood Three. We need them too."

"Retards," all the other members muttered under their breath, except Sarge and Piers, who just sighed and shook their heads.

"Alright, you lot, get back to work. Sarge, call this Captain Jack Harkness," Piers said, chucking a pad of paper at him and walking out of the room. Sarge looked at the paper.

_**Cpt. Jack Harkness**_

_**Torchwood Cardiff**_

_**01575 458432**_

"Joy."


	2. Reanne vs Sarge

"Let me do it, let me do it!" Reanne insisted, grabbing the phone and the number, typing it into the phone and pressing the call button. "Oh, it's ringing! Wait, do they speak English? Shoot, what if they don't?"

"Yes they will, Reanne. Don't worry so much. They are in Cardiff. They speak English in Cardiff," Sarge reassured her, fiddling with a clicking pen on his desk. He watched her anxiously holding the phone.

"Anerchiadau, Torchwood 'n dri Ianto Jones yn areithio. Fel alla chyfnertha?" Ianto cradled the phone on his shoulder as he put fresh grounds in the coffee pot.

Reanne mouthed Welsh at Sarge, who just ushered her on. "Uh, Da bore. Torchwood Chwech yn areithio bacia. Reanne Blanc yn areithio. Gobeithiwn at ddweud wrth Capten Jack Harkness blesio. Dydy eithaf 'n bwysig. A gyda llaw , 'ch re lais ydy 'n orwych!" Reanne replied, giving a thumbs up sign to Sarge, who rolled his eyes.

There was quiet on the other end of the line as Ianto almost dropped the metal scoop he was holding. "I'll just see if he's in then. And thank you?" This was followed by the sound of someone holding the phone to fabric and a few muffled words, some of which very closely resembled "not right now", but Reanne couldn't be sure. "Right, he's here."

"Merci beaucoup. I mean, uh, thanks a lot," Reanne said, giving Sarge a worried look. She was going to end up talking to the leader, and heck was she nervous about it. "You're a great help, Ianto Jones."

"Harkness here. You are?" His words were clipped and precise, as if he had no time to fool around.

"Oh, I see someone's very stressy today!" Reanne said, then the phone was taken out of her hand by Sarge. "Sarge! That's so unfair! You're really mean, did you know that?" Sarge just gave her a look and held the phone to his ear.

"Sorry, Reanne needs to learn to hold her tongue. This is Sergeant L.S. Thompson speaking, from Torchwood Six," Sarge said in his very formal tone, sounding very much like he hadn't got the time to mess around either.

"Torchwood Six? Uh, there is no Torchwood Six. We only go up to five." Hand covered the mouthpiece. More whispers. "How did you get this number?"

Sarge rolled his eyes. "Captain Jack Harkness, even you can't be that blind to see that you have been told about there being Torchwood Six a number of times. For example, every single Torchwood knows about us except yours. And I have all the numbers," Sarge replied sharply.

"I'm going to need those then."

"I don't think so, Captain. You may want them, but you sure do not need them. And if you continue to be so guarded towards me, I will-" Sarge was cut off by Reanne grabbing the phone off of him.

"Listen here, Jack. You may not believe us, but we exist. Tough luck. And you can't have our numbers, because you should be able to find them yourself. Now, how about you stop acting like a complete jerk and actually listen to what we have to say?" Reanne snapped at him.

The man on the other end of the line cleared his throat. "I like that. Forceful. What do you and Sergeant Thompson need?" Reanne could hear the flirt in his voice.

Reanne found herself smiling slightly at the response. Sarge just sighed, rolling his eyes. "Well, we need you and your team to meet up with the rest of the Torchwood's to have a meeting about the Transbreeders," Reanne said, her voice still holding a slight steel edge.

"Transbreeders? Those are harmless - aren't they?" Jack was concerned now. This wasn't the first incident as of late that a normal docile creature acted out of character.

"That's the whole point, Jack. They aren't acting harmless. We've had injuries and deaths all over Paris, and one of our members was recently injured due to one. That's why we need to talk. Something's happening. Something bad," Reanne replied, sitting on Sarge's desk, swinging her feet back and forth.

"Paris huh?" Jack gave a wave to let Ianto know everything was fine and he was excused before continuing. "Always wanted to go there. What's it like this time of year?"

Reanne walked over to the window, looking down on the busy streets of Paris. "Well, at the moment le soleil is shining. And I'm presuming in Cardiff it is raining. I myself have always wanted to go there. Mostly due to the gorgeous accents, like your Ianto over there," Reanne replied, her voice seeming to sound even more French.

Jack leaned back on the wall like a teenager taking a call. "Yeah, Ianto...let me just say that his voice and face match quite nicely." He caught the Welshman looking at him and cleared his throat, standing straight one again. "Well, about the Transbreeders - what do you think we should do?" He was mad at himself for being caught.

"Oh, well then I can't wait to meet him! And let me tell you, Sarge does look as grumpy as he sounds," Reanne said, receiving a look from Sarge. She stuck her tongue out at him. "Well, I'm not too sure, to be honest. I think Jean-Claude has some sort of master plan." Reanne found herself starting to twirl loose bits of hair around her finger.

"Is that 'Sarge' then?"

"No, that's not Sarge. He doesn't tell us his name. No, that's Piers. We call him Jean-Claude to annoy him. Because it's really French. Do you want me to name the whole team so you don't confuse your little head, Jack?" Reanne asked in a teasing and flirty tone.

"Anything you want as long as you use that voice..." Jack whispered back into the phone, only half-joking, keenly aware that he was still being stared at by the other man in the room. "But really, maybe I could talk to someone who knows what I have to do with this? Not that I couldn't talk to you all day..."

Reanne sighed. "I suppose Sarge knows what's going on. I'm just the general support. Not as important as Sarge!" Reanne said, glaring at Sarge, who just stared right back at her. "Can't wait to meet you though, and tell that Welsh guy, Ianto, that he can speak to me any day!"

"Can and will do. Thanks." He listened as the phone as being passed over, chuckling to himself. Torchwood Six - he thought it was a joke someone had made up to trick him that one New Year's Eve - he never dreamed they really existed. Or that they had such a hot little voice working for them...

Sarge held the phone to his ear, watching Reanne carefully. She gave him a smile and sat back down on his desk, listening to the conversation. "Ok, this is Sgt. Thompson again. Ok, basically, what we have planned is for all the Torchwood teams to meet together and discuss action. The meeting will be held here, in Paris, in our HQ. Our HQ, if you didn't know, which I doubt, is in the Arc de Triomphe. I'll have someone meet you to let you into our HQ, and we'll have the meeting there. The meeting is tomorrow. You must be there," Sarge explained.

"Okay, then, my team and I will be there - under one condition," Jack was writing down the details on a piece of paper which he passed to Ianto.

"And what exactly is this condition?" Sarge asked, ignoring the pleading looks from Reanne, begging him to let her meet his team and show them up.

"That the charming young lady I just spoke to is the one to meet us." He wasn't one bit worried that the man could hear how cocky he was.

Sarge sighed. "Ok, fine. Sure. I'll send Reanne down to meet you," Sarge said slowly, as much as he knew he'd regret it the moment he said it. Reanne let out a squeal of delight, hugging Sarge tightly, much to his dislike.

"Then you have a deal. We'll be in your area by evening. Be looking for us. Can't miss us. Two devilishly handsome men, two drop dead beauties and Owen..." He laughed at his joke, wondering how that would be relayed.

"Ok, Captain. I'll see you tomorrow then. Goodbye," Sarge said, hanging up. Reanne started to squeal excitedly, almost jumping up and down. "Mademoiselle Blanc, if you don't stop this now, you won't be meeting the team." She instantly stopped and frowned.

"So…What time tomorrow?" Reanne asked, giving him an innocent smile.

**Anerchiadau, Torchwood 'n dri Ianto Jones yn areithio. Fel alla chyfnertha? - Greetings, Torchwood Three, Ianto Jones speaking. How can I help?**

**Da bore. Torchwood Chwech yn areithio bacia. Reanne Blanc yn areithio. Gobeithiwn at ddweud wrth Capten Jack Harkness blesio. Dydy eithaf 'n bwysig. A gyda llaw , 'ch re lais ydy 'n orwych! - Good morning. Torchwood Six speaking back. Reanne Blanc speaking. I was hoping to speak to Captain Jack Harkness please. It is quite important. And by the way, you're voice is gorgeous!**


	3. Torchwood Six vs The Others

"Looks like a Torchwood team have arrived," Mathieu said, pointing at his computer screen which had CCTV footage up on it. "Sarah-Louise, you go deal with them."

"Me? Oh, alright then!" Sarah-Louise said, walking over to the door. "I'm not doing it to the next group though!"

"And I'm only doing it for Torchwood Cardiff," Reanne muttered, sat up on Ben's desk, wearing a pretty short skirt, but not completely short, and a shirt with a lot of buttons undone.

Sarah-Louise nodded, opening the door and letting it close behind her. She walked down the steps, her heels clicking loudly until she reached the bottom. She then opened another set of doors to walk down a long corridor. At the end of the corridor was another door which led out into Paris. She pushed open the doors and walked over to a group of people.

"Bonjour. I'm Sarah-Louise. I believe we arranged to meet here for the meeting?" Sarah-Louise asked them, brushing some hair off of her face. She was wearing black trousers, high heels and white shirt, the sleeves rolled up her arms.

"Tamsin." The woman standing before her with shoulder-length brown hair said curtly, extending her hand. "Let's just dispense with the small talk and get to business, shall we? We left a lot of work back in Salisbury."

Behind Tamsin, a dark hair man sighed. "Greg," he extended his hand as well. A third man was about to step up to her when the first put her hand up to stop him.

"Nigel. Rae. Dilys. That's the team. Now, the meeting?"

"Of course. It's nice to meet you all," Sarah-Louise muttered quietly, leading them back the way she came. When she reached the top of the stairs, she pushed open the door to a big room, full of tables and chairs. At the moment, there was none of Torchwood Paris in there. "This is the meeting room. Make yourselves at home."

Tamsin pushed past the rest of the group and indicated where she thought they should sit. Greg cast a puppy-dog-eyed look her way and was met with a hard glare. "Sor-ry!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Myles looked down at his watch. "Glad to see that Torchwood Six is so punctual - must be all the wine." Andi shot a glare over his direction. "You _do _realize that was more than a little racist, right?" He shrugged it off and pointed to get her attention. "You might want to do something about that..." "Wha- Oh! Katie! No!" Myles just laughed as his second in command went chasing after the woman with the brightly coloured hair.

"Uh, Ben!" Cassandra shouted over to the boy, who was currently giving Reanne a 'High School Musical' hug. This was a hug that a boy gave from behind the girl. He looked over her with a quizzical expression. "What are you meant to be doing right now?"

Ben looked confused for a few seconds, then his mouth dropped open, letting go of Reanne and running to the door. "Oh shit! I forgot I'm supposed to be meeting Torchwood America!" Ben exclaimed, literally jumping down the flight of stairs and sprinting down the corridor. He crashed out into the open air and saw the group from Torchwood. He walked over to them, giving them an apologetic look. "I am, so sorry!"

Myles just nodded, hardly paying attention as he was currently watching Andi try to convince the other to come back and meet the rest of the people they had come to meet. "No, this is good." He turned to him. "Myles. And that is Andi - who is chasing Katie. Rest of the team here is Anwen and Lucas. And you would be?"

"I'm Ben. Torchwood Paris, obviously. And also possibly the worst time keeper out of the lot of us. So, is your team ready to come into the meeting room? Torchwood Salisbury is already here…" Ben said, trying to sound sort-of professional, even though he looked far from it. Today, he was wearing a black hoodie and blue jeans. His trainers were a white colour, although slightly less white than they should be. Plus, his hair was completely in that 'just got out of bed' look, mostly due to Reanne messing up his hair on purpose because it was 'funny'.

"Sure, just let me call those two over." He stuck his fingers in his mouth and let out a whistle that rang out clearly across the square. Katie smiled and bounced over to the rest of the team. "All right, lead the way."

"Hey, Anwen, is your sister going to be here?" Katie asked, looking at the dark haired young woman beside her. Anwen shrugged.

Ben nodded, trying desperately not to put his hands in the front pocket of his hoodie. He led the group back down the corridor he had sprinted down and back up the stairs into the meeting room. Sarah-Louise was already there with Torchwood Salisbury. "Ok, this is the meeting room. Make yourself at home and stuff. That girl over there is Sarah-Louise, one of ours."

Myles arched an eyebrow, making his way toward the woman he had just been told the name of. "Sarah-Louise, what a beautiful name, very French - very..." He was cut off by the look Andrea and Lucas were giving him.

"I'm English," Sarah-Louise said, looking him up and down. "And so very far out of your league." Ben burst out laughing, quickly covering his mouth when Sarah-Louise glared at him. "Cool it, Jäger."

"Wrong tree," Lucas laughed behind his hand to the girls, who didn't bother to hide that they were laughing at their boss.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarge watched the whole fiasco that was the meeting so far and sighed, pulling himself out of his seat. "Well, I'll go do the next team, shall I? Unless it's Torchwood Cardiff, who specially asked for Reanne."

"Because I'm awesome," Reanne mumbled, grinning brightly.

"Definitely not because of that," Mathieu muttered under his breath, receiving a shove from Cassandra. "Hey!"

"Children, behave," Sarge said patronisingly, walking over towards the door in his UNIT uniform. "Now, I want you three to behave, not start any fights, no throwing stuff, make no mess and for once, please don't end up with paper everywhere."

"One time!" Cassandra exclaimed, as he walked out of the room, the door slamming behind him. He made his way down the stairs and straight out through the corridor into the French air.

He sighed. No one was here. Typical. Now he was going to have try and find him, something he did not want to do at all. He started to walk down the street, looking out for any sign of Torchwood Glasgow.

A round-faced man with a slightly wind chapped face smiled at him as he walked by, three small dogs on leashes.

Sarge saw the man and inwardly groaned. 'Please tell me this isn't who I'm supposed to be meeting' he thought to himself, standing in front of the man. "Torchwood Glasgow, by any chance?"

He smiled and extended his hand. "Archie." he looked at the animals with him. "And my very good friends - Mr. Binkers - he's tech, Skippy O'Reily - my second in command, and," he leaned in to whisper, "Freida - we keep her around because she's a good listener..."

Sarge shook his hand firmly, then let go, inwardly wishing he had sent Cassandra or Mathieu. This was one guy he was never, ever going to be friends with in his whole life. "Sergeant L.S. Thompson. Nice to meet you…all… Now, are you ready to come to the meeting?"

"I think we are - aren't we, crew?"

Sarge nodded and led the man and his dogs, or rather, his crew, up the steps into the meeting room. "This the meeting room. Do make yourself comfortable. Ben is over there, with Torchwood America and Sarah-Louise is over with Torchwood Salisbury."

There was a squeal as Katie saw the dogs and ran, coming to a sliding halt on her knees in front of them. "PUPPIES!"

"Oh this is going to be a long meeting," Sarge muttered quietly under his breath, sighing.

Myles tapped Katie on the shoulder and motioned for her to stand. Poking her tongue out at him, she flounced over to the table and sat next to Greg with a 'thump'.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes! Yes! Yes! My turn! My turn!" Reanne exclaimed, jumping down from the table she was sat on and running over to the door, pulling it open and running down the stairs. "This is going to be so much fun!" she exclaimed loudly from the corridor.

Cassandra and Mathieu rolled their eyes, looking at the CCTV screen. "You know, each Torchwood has a word or so to describe them. Want to hear?" Mathieu asked, and Cassandra shrugged, nodding. "Torchwood London has gone. Torchwood Glasgow are crazy. Torchwood Cardiff are retards. Torchwood America is a nursery. Torchwood Salisbury has no clue."

"What about our Torchwood?"

"We're the kids."

"Awesome."

Meanwhile, Reanne had jumped up onto a wall, quite high up so she couldn't get down easily without showing the world her underwear. She had made sure her skirt was short enough and her shirt was undone just enough. She began to swing her feet back and forth, looking out for Torchwood Cardiff.

Owen was the first to spot the girl. He nudged Jack, who was discussing changing the pterodactyls roosting habits with Ianto. "Bird on the wall." He hoped Tosh had not heard him. Jack looked up and suddenly wished he were single.

Reanne watched a group, with two out of the three men staring at her. She gave them a seductive smile and winked at them, knowing it was most likely Torchwood Cardiff. But, she wasn't going over to them. They can walk past her first so she could scare them. Now that would be funny.

Jack watched as he passed, "Green. Bold choice. Doesn't exactly match your shirt."

Ianto heard him and whipped his head around to the older man. "Sir?"

"Nothing."

Reanne just smirked at him, waiting till he was just within earshot. "So, I'm guessing your Ianto Jones," she said loudly, her French accent coming out strongly. Much more strongly than she hoped, but still.

The group turned as one. "Yes, that would be me." he blushed a little at the attention.

Reanne just smiled at him, looking him up and down slowly, until her eyes rested back on his. "I'm Reanne."

"I talked to you on the phone," Jack subtly pushed Ianto a little to the side to get in her line of vision. "Your voice fits you."

"I know I talked to you on the phone, Jack. And can I just say, I know you'd prefer me without the green, would you not?" Reanne said, moving her eyes to look straight at him. "Would you not?"

Jack could feel the smile spreading across his mouth, but before he could answer her, Ianto's cell rang. "Erin? Yeah, we made it here safe...so, you got my message...good, good...yes, I _can_ tell him SUSAN said hello...love you too." He snapped the phone shut and looked at Jack with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, "You were about to say something, sir?"

"Oh, sir? Really? Very kinky. I like it. Maybe I should call you sir too, Jack?" Reanne muttered, completely ignoring the fact that he seemed to have girlfriend or something. "So, we can go to this meeting, but, I can't quite get down without showing France my lovely, _green _underwear."

Jack offered her his hand, ignoring the look he was getting from Tosh. Reanne took hold of his hand, managing to get herself down. She brushed her skirt down, suddenly feeling very short. "God, you lot are quite tall, aren't you?"

Tosh leaned to the other young woman standing beside her, "This is going to be a very long weekend, isn't it, Jimi?"

Reanne watched the pair whispering for a few seconds, then turned back to the boys. "So, are you ready to go to the meeting? You are the last group, unless you count Cassie and Mathieu from ours. And God only knows where Piers is."

"Right behind you," Jack said, earning a poke from Ianto.

"I'd prefer you in front, actually," Reanne replied, a mischievous glint in her eyes as she smiled sweetly at him.

Jimi turned to Tosh, nudging her. "That's what she said!" Owen looked back at her. "Oh, sorry...bad timing?"

"I thought it was funny." Tosh admitted.


	4. Piers vs Everyone

Entering the crowded room, filled with various people having conversations, Piers came into the room, carrying a load of hot, buttery croissants for the group. He put them down on the table and wolf-whistled loudly, making the room go quiet. "Brought some croissants! Help yourselves!" Piers said loudly, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"Oh, croissants!" Cassandra, Mathieu, Ben and Reanne all said at once, grinning at each other and running over to the table, each taking one. "Thanks Piers!" they said yet again in complete unison, like they did this everyday, which they actually didn't.

Jack smirked at the rest of his team and sauntered over to where Reanne stood, happily munching her croissant. Still smiling, and before she could take another bite, he took hers and popped it into his mouth. Andrea saw and frowned, but only earned herself a wave.

The others, however were well behaved and made their way to first get breakfast and then sit again, Tosh muttering that she could do with a bit of Ianto's coffee.

Ben watched Jack take Reanne's croissant and felt a little jealous inside. He couldn't help it. He walked around her and sat down at Torchwood Paris' own table, eating his croissant. Mathieu joined him and began talking to him in hushed whispers. Cassandra looked at the table, then walked slowly over to Torchwood Cardiff's table, sitting down next to Tosh.

"Can I just ask you a question? I mean, I'm not sure, but I'm pretty sure that guy is married, but why is he flirting with Reanne? No offence, but if I was married, I wouldn't dream of doing that," Cassandra asked, watching the pair.

Reanne folded her arms and looked at Jack, her eyes narrowed. "Monsieur, I believe that was actually mine. Do you have a habit of taking other people's food? Because in France, we tend to ask before taking," Reanne said, the same mischievous glint in her eyes from before.

The sound of someone clearing their throat cut off what Jack was going to say next. "Mr. Harkness." It was Andrea. "I believe that you know your manners. I believe that I remember someone saying that Susan _had _housetrained you - was I mistaken?"

From somewhere else, the sniggers of the rest of Torchwood 3 could be heard. Jack looked almost sorry as he turned to Reanne and held up the finger with the thin gold band on it.

"Oh, but I already knew you were married," Reanne replied bluntly, shrugging. "That isn't just going to suddenly stop me. No one is off limits unless they make themselves and you sure don't make yourself."

"I think your friend over there may have something different to say about that." Jack motioned to where Ben sat, steam practically coming from his ears. And was he _actually_ turning a bit green? He was tapped on the shoulder by Myles.

"Uh, Captain, we're waiting on you. Maybe you could get her number?"

Anwen rolled her eyes, "That's rich, coming from _you_..."

"Ben? Oh…well, that doesn't matter. I'm not his property. I can do what I want. He's not going to stop me. And did you say you wanted my number?" Reanne asked, looking at Myles with amusement. "Why didn't you just ask?" She took a piece of paper off of the side and wrote down her number, handing it to Myles. "Voila."

Myles shrugged and stuffed it into his pocket before going to his seat, noticing that as Jack walked to his, his eyes never once left Reanne. Piers tapped the table, trying to get order.

Reanne winked at Jack, then sat down next to Ben, leaning her head against his shoulder as she got out a piece of paper and began writing on it. Piers sighed. No one was being silent. He motioned to Sarge, who stood up and hit the table loudly, causing the room to go into complete silence.

"Right, here's what we came her to discuss. As you all know, many different species of aliens, that were normally quite docile, have began to act up and attack people. Just recently in Paris, we have had a number of incidents reported of Transbreeders attacking civilians," Sarge said, pacing back and forwards at the front.

"None of us have been able to figure out what exactly is happening to make the creatures act like this. What we all have noticed, however, is that the Rift is acting up. In a big way. Energy spikes have appeared all over the world, especially in America and Cardiff. And yet, none of us can find a cause."

"This is where we all come in. The only way we are going to be able to figure out what is happening, is by joining together and working together as one team across the globe. If we don't, then we won't be able to find the problem and the energy spikes will get worse, as will the creatures attacking and none of us want that."

Lucas, who was Torchwood Four's assistant medic, stood and opened a file he had brought along. "We have two incidents as well. Upon dissection, we - that would be Andrea and I - observed that part of it's rudimentary endocrine-like system was compromised."

Owen found himself nodding. "That could be important, let me make a quick call back to Amanda and see if she has any information on the tests I had running before we left."

Archie looked at the dog closest to his right foot. "Skippy O'Reily, what did you observe?" he baby-talked, causing a titter from the others seated.

Torchwood Five were perplexed. They hadn't been having a problem with these aliens per se.

"But surely if it was something to with their endocrine-like system, that would make it seem that someone is physically altering these aliens to act this way, as if it was the atmosphere, then they would of acted up years ago," Sarah-Louise stated.

Owen leaned closer to her. "Not necessarily. It could have taken years of evolution to get to this point. Could just be a genetic glitch. If you have one here, I'd like to take a look at it later." He looked toward Andrea and Lucas. "Are you two in?"

The two nodded, not wanting to break the flow of the conversation. Sarah-Louise also nodded. They had a Transbreeder in the medical lab, just brought in that morning. They found it dead outside the Arc de Triomphe, next to a dead teenage girl.

"Ok, that's a good start. Now, we also need to think about their technology. Not much is actually known about their technology, but I know certain things have been found throughout the area. Has anyone found anything more unusual than normal?" Sarge asked, looking around.

Tosh blushed before she cleared her throat to speak. "Well, the only thing I have to report is that we found a sample of a mystery metal. Tests have been inconclusive as to what it is - but it seems to be a remarkable insulator."

Anwen raised her hand as she spoke. "Uh, Tosh, it's known as Iridine. Nothing special about it's melting point, but it is very, very brittle - " she cast a glance at Katie. "Be careful with it."

"And it's blue!" Katie added, thinking Anwen was asking her to add.

One of the previously silent members of Torchwood Five spoke, "We found some blue metal - some teens were using it to build a radio - thought they could talk to the galaxy with it..."

There was a collective laugh. "Well," Mathieu said, leaning back slightly on his chair. "It's unreflective and the Transbreeders have been smuggling it for centuries. I'm not too sure of the reason, but I believe they are using it to rebuild their planet that was destroyed by their own robots. The metal itself is pretty useless, but when mixed with liquid iron, the metal is extremely useful for them."

"But, recently they haven't been gathering some of the metal. Big stores of this metal have been found throughout France and none of the Transbreeders have been near it. So, I think it might be something to do with this metal," Ben put forward, receiving a nod from Mathieu.

"So, if it's something to do with metal," Reanne said, sitting up straight and twirling her pen around in her hand. "Then, maybe the Rift is creating some sort of frequency that is affecting these creatures that is resounding through the metal. Making them act up. Dogs are the same at a certain frequency. Maybe it's the same here."

Sarge looked at Reanne with a mixture of surprise and pride. "You could be right there. Ok, here's what I need you all to do. Medical staff, I want you to find out what's going on with the endocrine-like systems. Technical staff, I need you to analyse this equipment. Everyone else, just do what you can to find out about the possibility of their being a frequency in the metal. Ok, end of the meeting."


End file.
